<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>23 Days of Wonder by starryeyed (kaylie153)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347279">23 Days of Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed'>starryeyed (kaylie153)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>23 Days of Wonder, Day 1, Day 10, Day 18, Day 19, Day 20, Day 21, Day 4, Day 6, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Getting Together, Kissing, Kunten, M/M, Pining, Romance, being in love, dotae, johnil, little fic fest, markhyuck, nomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the little fics i wrote for the 23 days of wonder challenge ! i wanted to write a connecting universe, so all couples are somehow intertwined with the life of the others !</p><p>chapter 1- mistletoe; johnil<br/>chapter 2- scarf; markhyuck<br/>chapter 3- cuddles; kunten<br/>chapter 4- traditions; dotae<br/>chapter 5- baking; johnil and dotae<br/>chapter 6- sweater; markhyuck<br/>chapter 7- hot chocolate; nomin<br/>chapter 8- lights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, in order of appearance: - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please make sure to check out the amazing challenge here and everyone that participated, as well as the people who put everything together !!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1336330145406144517">23 days of wonder</a><a></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pot in front of him on the counter is percolating loudly, a slight groaning that worries him. His eyes drift toward the living room, the Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room. Its lights are still shining, reflecting off the window behind it, casting the dark living space with a warm glow. Several wrapped packages already sit under the tree, all thanks to his more than efficient boyfriend, who had all his Christmas shopping done before Halloween. Johnny hopes that one of those bigger packages - the ones wrapped with the cartoon snowman paper and his name written in large, loopy letters - is the coffee maker he had pointed out during the summer when they’d explored the new appliance store up the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The late to rise winter sun hasn’t started to change the color of the sky yet, and not for the first time, Johnny finds himself lamenting his career choice. Being a teacher had its perks, sure, like the two weeks he gets off for Christmas and New Years, but he definitely hates having to wake this early in the morning. Only one more week, and he’ll get to sleep in with his cuddly boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil makes his way from the bedroom at that thought, his hair a mess on his head, sticking out in some places, making him look even smaller than usual. It’s not exactly his fault when a small chuckle escapes Johnny’s mouth. He’s awarded a groan and a punch to the arm from his boyfriend. The glower on his face is remarkably adorable though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, your coffee pot sounds awful.” Taeil’s voice is still gravelly with sleep. He rubs at his eyes, trying to clear them while digging around blindly in the pantry for some breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods, lifting the pot from the aged warmer and filling the mug on the counter in front of him. “I know. And my coffee hasn’t been great taste-wise either. That’s why I’ve been using the one at work more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil makes an amused noise, pulling himself onto the counter, stuffing a hand into the box of cereal he claimed from one of the shelves. “Yeah, Yongie mentioned you’ve nearly doubled the budget for bags of coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both quiet for a moment, Taeil munching on the dry cereal while Johnny takes a moment to look his small, cuddle sized boyfriend over. He almost spits his coffee all over that boyfriend when he notices the pajamas Taeil’s wrapped up in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you wearing those all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil pouts out his bottom lip, looking down at his PJs and picking at the buttons down his chest. “Yeah. I was kinda disappointed when you didn’t say anything last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny lets himself laugh, setting his coffee mug down on the counter behind him and moving forward, letting his hands settle on either side of Taeil’s hips. His boyfriend looks up at him, the pout gone, but a new twinkle in his beautifully shaped eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Johnny breathes out against his cheek, “I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, not too heated considering the time, and the fact they’ll have to leave for work in just an hour. But Taeil still grips into Johnny’s collar and tugs him close, letting his lips fall open. Johnny’s fingers pluck at the pants of the pajamas and he fights hard not to laugh out loud again, right in Taeil’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The matching set is a creamy white, too long on Taeil’s shorter legs, and patterned all over in bright green mistletoe, little red ribbons tied around the ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t have mistletoe in any of their doorways, but luckily for him, his favorite person in the whole world is walking around their apartment absolutely covered in the kiss-inducing herb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>❆❆❆</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Excuse me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark feels cold, uncomfortably so. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t this cold when he went into that cafe only an hour ago. The weather app on his phone shows the temperature hasn’t even changed much, and yet Mark is shivering more than he was during his walk from his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks maybe he should do a check of all his things, make sure his bus pass is with him so he doesn’t have to shake all the way home. When his hands slide from his coat pockets - </span>
  <em>
    <span>mental checkmark for his wallet and phone and keys</span>
  </em>
  <span> - to his neck, he realizes why he’s so damn cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d left his scarf on the table in the cafe!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark whips around, intent on heading back inside, praying that his scarf is right where he left it. Maybe it’s not expensive or anything, but his mom bought him that scarf! His last in-person gift before he moved to Seoul for university. He’d never forgive himself for losing that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, hey- </span>
  <em>
    <span>OW</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d whipped around so fast, he didn’t realize he was going to end up barrelling straight into someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he takes a step back, rubbing his forehead where he’d rammed it into this person’s head, Mark almost chokes. Somehow he keeps his cool, swallowing down his immediate reaction, and instead just staring. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much cooler</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person he’d run headfirst into is remarkably pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is tan, even during this dreary winter, and his hair is dyed a nice golden brown, long where it falls past his ears and into his face. His eyes are big and bright. And Mark can’t help the burning blush along his cheeks when he finds his eyes glued onto the boy’s heart-shaped lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to get your attention. I didn’t know I’d end up getting injured. Should I sue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark’s head snaps up at the stranger’s voice, meeting his eyes again, finding a twinkle of mirth there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention?” He points at himself dumbly, like this beautiful boy was staring at and talking to someone else. The boy gives him a look that makes him feel even dumber, but he stuffs that down and just cocks his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left this.” The stranger holds out a bundle of red fabric, fuzzy and warm-looking like it could make anyone feel toasty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my scarf! Thank you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the boy coughs, his gaze dropping down to the ground. “You left it on the table you were sitting at.” His eyes find Mark’s again, and Mark is surprised to see pink staining his cheeks. “I know you just finished a cup and were probably headed home, but I was wondering-” he takes a big breath and when he lets it out, the air clouds around them “-if you wouldn’t mind getting a warm drink with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark is definitely taken aback. There’s no way this boy wants to spend time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he’s still standing there, a shy look on his face, and Mark notices he’s shivering. Because he isn’t wearing a coat. He’d come running out of the cafe so fast he hadn’t even thought to keep himself warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gives him his warmest smile. “I’d love to. I’m Mark, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger takes the hand Mark offered out to him, a gorgeous grin taking over his face. “Donghyuck. Nice to meet you, Mark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>❆❆❆</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten wraps his fingers around his steaming mug of tea, deeply inhaling the aroma of spices and comfort. Outside the window, he can just make out the shape of falling snowflakes. Winter has struck, and while he doesn’t normally welcome the sight of the icy slush, this year, he’s looking forward to the cold that will inevitably seep through the cracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up his mug, elbowing the light off in the kitchen, before making his way to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a lamp lights up the space, making the room seem warm and cozy. It’s the perfect atmosphere for a wintry night spent in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten carefully sets his mug down on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed, throwing the blankets up so he can burrow into the wonderfully warm side of his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun grunts in annoyance, scooting away from Ten toward the end of the bed. In retaliation, Ten digs his freezing toes into Kun’s leg, making him groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, stop. You’re so cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten lifts his boyfriend’s shirt and lays his hand along the warm flesh of his back. Luckily for Kun, they’re still toasty from the mug of tea. “Exactly babe. You gotta keep me warm. Gimme cuddles. Warm me up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pillow underneath Ten’s head lifts as Kun turns to look at him, his brows screwed up and mouth pointed down in a frown. “You should give me cuddles since you’re the one making me cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Ten all but shouts, shifting around until he’s made himself home on Kun’s back, shoving his fingers under his shirt and letting them warm up on Kun’s chest. Kun lets out a pitiful noise of protest but doesn’t bother to stop his energetic boyfriend, letting Ten get comfortable on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Ten being cold at first, he’s heated up nicely and is now a comfortable warmth on Kun, chasing away the winter chill like a personal heater. They both settle into their new positions, Ten’s cheek against the solid plane of Kun’s shoulder blade, and Kun stretching an arm back to slide his fingers into the waistband of Ten’s pajama pants in an effort to feel him closer, more skin-to-skin like Ten’s hands against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They know they won’t fall asleep like this, but a lazy snuggle in bed on a cold, dreary night, is exactly what neither of them realized they needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>❆❆❆</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their living room is covered in boxes and shopping bags when it should really only be a box or two from storage. What should be a couple of containers labeled “CHRISTMAS DECOR” is actually way more than Doyoung was expecting, and he kinda feels like he should throttle his husband for allowing this to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe he should nag at himself as well for agreeing to let Taeyong go shopping with their black card without accompanying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He-who-spent-way-too-much</span>
  </em>
  <span> is seated on the couch, looking overwhelmed with all the purchases surrounding him. Doyoung feels a sense of retribution for their savings account when Taeyong meets his eyes across the room with a panicked expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung sighs and wades through the shopping bags to take a seat next to his husband on their couch. The sea of ornaments and festive decor stares back at him blindingly, the shiny gold bags and glitter tissue paper make him want to tug out his hair. It’s way too much. Not for the first time, Doyoung finds himself questioning how Taeyong can be such a cool-headed and intelligent middle school principal and yet turn around and be so undisciplined in his personal matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have receipts, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, letting his head fall into his hands. “I was getting looks for all the bags I was carrying. I felt too self-conscious to put anything back.” He turns his head, peaking up at Doyoung with pleading eyes. “The sales associates. They’re so good at their jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger lifts a hand to lay along Taeyong’s neck, kneading at the tensed muscles there. “Alright, this is what we’re gonna do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>〰️</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, they’ve gone through the bags and put to the side everything they’ll be taking back to the shops on the weekend (about 89% of the purchases), and all over the coffee table are the baubles and ornaments and decorations that’ll decorate their apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is in better spirits, happily unpacking their artificial tree and sipping on a warm tea, humming along with the Christmas songs playing on their tv.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just knowing that Yong is feeling better (and that they won’t have to dip into their new years’ trip money to pay this bill), makes Doyoung feel better. So when the doorbell rings, he smiles at the prospect of the take out food they’d ordered, more than delighted it had shown up ahead of schedule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quite a punch in the gut to find Taeyong’s little brother on the other side of the door instead of a steaming container of </span>
  <em>
    <span>kimchi jjigae </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a delivery boy who would only expect a tip and not to be invited inside and given the opportunity to steal their hard-earned food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyuck,” Doyoung says tersely, refusing to move from the doorway, his eyes narrowed at the sight of his brother-in-law. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Doyoung,” he responds chirpily, not bothering to be polite as he shoves his way in, knocking the elder into the wall. “Taeyongie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung rolls his eyes as Donghyuck makes his way into the living room, his older brother greeting him happily, already offering an invitation to stay for the dinner they’re expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger Lee looks around the room, his face contorting at the amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas </span>
  </em>
  <span>laying all over. “What happened here? Are you trying to make a Santa summoning circle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles but shoves his brother’s shoulder, shaking his head. “No! Of course not. We’re decorating our apartment. It’s tradition!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounds so proud, but as Doyoung leans against the doorway into their living space, he can’t help snorting. “I’m not sure a history of one year constitutes a tradition, Yong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck chuckles, turning away from the fiery glare his brother has leveled at the two of them. Taeyong looks toward his husband, a small, tense smile lifting the corner of his lips threateningly. “Doyoung, I love you, but if you try to ruin this for me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Doyoung throws his hands up, moving toward Yong so he can plant a kiss on his forehead in apology. “You’re right. It’s the best tradition. The second annual ‘decorate our apartment for Christmas night’. I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles beautifully, lifting his tea to his mouth to take a big sip, before grabbing one of the stockings he bought to show to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rings once again, and Doyoung jumps to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’ll get to eat the dinner he’s been impatiently waiting for. With a sideways look at Donghyuck, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even if it’s not as much as he would’ve got to eat earlier in the evening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pays the delivery boy his tip, he hears his husband gasp loudly before exclaiming, “Oh, Hyuckie! How could I forget? How was your date the other night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>❆❆❆</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Taeil first started working at his school, he didn’t make friends particularly easy. He wasn’t the most outgoing person naturally; usually he needed some time before he could feel completely comfortable and himself around new people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only two exceptions to that rule had been Johnny and Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil started at the school at the beginning of the second term, replacing the music teacher who left for maternity leave and then decided to take some more time off. Taeyong was a student teacher, finishing up his practicum hours before graduation. He worked with a social studies teacher whose class was just down the hall from Taeil’s, and despite the elder’s almost standoff nature, he immediately grew a liking to Taeil. And Taeil found it more than difficult to dislike the exuberant and excitable Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost two years later, Johnny came to work for their school, and Taeyong adopted him into their group after his first conversation with the gentle giant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny had a seemingly unrequited crush on Taeil that lasted for all of 5 months before Taeil admitted to liking him back, tastefully tipsy at a new years party and asking for a kiss at midnight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Taeyong was finishing up his masters and then a couple of years later was promoted to the school’s principal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d seen many ups and downs over the years, two engagements, a wedding, a growing friend group that would surely last their lifetimes. Taeil loved them like he hadn’t loved anyone else and he thanked the universe for bringing them all together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except on days like today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s dreary outside, a cold wintry day that’s stayed gray and misty, and he can’t quite warm up no matter how close he stands to the fireplace. It’s cold and he really just wants to spend the next 12 hours curled up under the blankets with his fiance (he still couldn’t believe that’s what Johnny was now-), but instead, he’s forced to be dressed and cleaning the apartment in preparation for Taeyong and his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved his best friends, he really did, but sometimes he wishes he could tell them no, and cancel plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny is in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients that they’ll need to make cookies. It’s not really all that necessary, since Taeyong is sure to bring whatever they need, but he appreciates him having some foresight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s finally put the vacuum away, all the carpeting clean and fresh throughout the apartment, when the doorbell buzzes. Smoothing out his shirt, he strides to the entryway to let Taeyong and Doyoung in with a beaming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple is dressed for the weather, both done up in heavy coats and scarves and Doyoung shakes out their umbrella in the hallway before leaning it against the wall next to the door. Taeyong wraps his friend up in a hug, pressing his freezing cheek to Taeil’s, and laughing when Taeil makes a noise of protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny emerges from the kitchen, grinning widely at the state of his friends before giving hugs in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he says, clapping his hands, “I have been craving cookies all </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let’s do this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next hour is filled with small talk, catching up as they’ve been off work for the last few days, and Doyoung filling them in on how grueling his cases have been lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about just becoming a professor. Less late nights, especially during the holidays.” Doyoung frowns at the stickiness of the batter on his hands, and Taeyong just flicks flour at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny laughs, reaching a flour-covered hand out to pat Doyoung’s shoulder. “You say that now, but wait until you’re up at 3 AM grading tests from kids who still can’t write legibly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cookies are in the oven when the wine comes out, and Taeil is delighted to find out that it warms him up in the exact way he’s been wanting all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re gathered on the couches in the living room, the couples curled into each other as they talk, the smell of baking cookies floating in the air, and Taeyong nearly spits out his wine all over their tan sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” He throws a hand up over his mouth, jumping from the couch and racing to the mantle above the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several pictures and knickknacks line the piece, a display of their life, on show for anyone who takes a step into their apartment. Taeyong stops right in front of a photo of Johnny and his younger cousin, reaching out a hand to poke the cousin in the face. Johnny and his cousin are hugging in the picture, arms wrapped around each other’s waists and shoulders, cheesing real big into the camera. Taeil remembers the way he’d giggled before snapping the picture, the way they’d turned to each other after and punched the other in the shoulder before laughing even louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this?” Taeyong asks, turning back to the baffled group of men behind him. Doyoung ‘s face is pinched in curiosity, probably wondering why his husband is so excited over the sight of another man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny stands up to join Taeyong at the mantle and pokes his cousin’s cheek as well. “That’s my baby cousin, Mark. He goes to uni nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong starts bouncing on his toes, his open and happy gaze finding Doyoung and then Taeil. “You guys will never guess what this means.” He’s nearly buzzing with how excited he is, and Taeil can tell Johnny is starting to find it contagious as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it mean, Yongie? What does Johnny’s cousin mean to you?” Taeil sets his wine glass down on their coffee table, digging an elbow into his thigh and leaning his head on his open palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to know that answer as well,” Doyoung pipes in, watching his husband with careful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little brother just started seeing someone recently. When he was over for dinner the other night, he showed me a picture of them together.” Taeyong pokes at Mark again in the photo. “This-this is him. Donghyuck’s almost-boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny perks up at the news, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “We’re gonna be related.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Taeyong’s enthusiasm explodes and he starts jumping around, Johnny laughing with him as they move in a circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung, the most practical of them all, just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “You two are being awfully presumptuous about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sends a glare to his beloved husband. “You either celebrate with us or you shush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung makes a gesture like he’s zipping his lips, but still looks Taeil’s way with a bemused smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzer to signal the cookies are done goes off, and Taeyong immediately drops his theatrics to go tend to them, Doyoung rising off the couch to follow behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil stands from the couch, stretching out his back, keeping an eye on Johnny, who is seemingly lost in thought, staring into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fiance lets out a quiet chuckle, squeezing the hands around him. “It’d be kinda cool if we were all related. I know it’s kinda far-fetched, to think that maybe they could get married in the future, but Taeyong being our family? That sounds really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil leans his head against Johnny’s shoulder blade. The new angle allows him to see into the kitchen, where he watches Taeyong lift a cookie to his mouth before Doyoung slaps it out of his hand. He faintly hears “too hot” while Taeyong pouts, but Doyoung remains unmoved. He does lean forward to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips, however, which brings a new smile to Taeyong’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taeil murmurs, his words muffled by the grin growing on his face. “That would be pretty nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny hums and gives a squeeze to his hands again, rocking them in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon guys!” Taeyong calls, peering at them from the kitchen doorway. His cheeks are red, the corner of his mouth smudged with chocolate, and Doyoung is wiping flour off his cheek behind him. “Gotta eat them while they’re still hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple untangles themselves, but Johnny quickly intertwines their hands before they move forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming,” he says, a cocky smirk slipping onto his mouth, “cousin-in-law.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung rolls his eyes while Taeyong squeals and Taeil… Taeil smiles and laughs and watches cause even though he didn’t really want to see anyone besides his pillow and blanket today, he sure is happy these people are in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>❆❆❆</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark isn’t entirely sure how to act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he’s never really been hurting in the romance department, it’s not like he is constantly in and out of relationships, or had dated seriously enough to the point that he’s had the experience of partners making themselves at home in his apartment. And while he wouldn’t necessarily say that Donghyuck and he are in a “relationship” yet (mostly cause neither of them has come right out and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>), he does find himself with the younger snuggled up into his side on his couch while they watch a movie almost every other day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if that meant they were to the label stage yet, but he does know he likes Hyuck a whole lot. Enough that he often finds himself thinking about grabbing Hyuck’s cheeks and kissing him all over. He thinks about doing a lot of things to Hyuck, honestly, but pressing little kisses to the moles that dot his skin is his most favorite thing to imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a little over a month now that they’ve started going on dates and just a couple of weeks since their first kiss. Donghyuck seems to be a lot more casual about this whole thing, never really blinking in the face of moving onto the next steps, or suggesting dates, or making himself comfortable in Mark’s home. Mark admires him for that, his ability to kiss Mark without hesitating, the way he texts any time he thinks about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, with Hyuck pressing into his side, his hand twitching on Mark’s thigh, Mark finds himself wishing he could be brave like Donghyuck is. He wishes he could turn and wrap his hands around Donghyuck’s neck and pull him into a searing kiss. He knows Hyuck is thinking the same thing by the way his fingers tap along Mark’s leg like he’s itching to just grip onto him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s trying, Mark is trying to psych himself up, giving a pep talk in his head like he’s in the middle of a tied basketball game, and he thinks he can do it, he knows Hyuck wants it, all he has to do is turn and press his lips to Hyuck’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he does it, he whips his head toward Donghyuck and reaches his hand out to cup his cheek, but Hyuck is lifting his own hand up and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god- Hyuck, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seems to have frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark’s hand had knocked into the cup Donghyuck was holding and spilled soda all over his shirt. His face and ears are burning red in embarrassment and shame, his arm still raised in front of them while his eyes search Hyuck’s face for any anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Donghyuck is only pink, cheeks staining in a growing blush from his white soaking through wet, sticking to his chest in an uncomfortable way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time starts moving again, and Mark jumps up, rushing to the kitchen to bring out a towel for Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Mark is pressing the towel to Hyuck, trying to wipe at the steadily growing liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark.” He freezes, his knees digging into the carpet under him. Donghyuck is watching him, a slow smirk lifting the corners of his pretty mouth. “It’s fine. The shirt is a lost cause.” Mark opens his mouth to apologize again but Hyuck slaps his hand over it. “I’m fine. Lemme borrow something at least though, for the rest of the night, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark nods, standing up again to point toward his bedroom. “You know the bathroom is in there. You can just pick anything from my closet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck pushes himself off the couch, running a hand down Mark’s arm in a soothing manner, before disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he’s gone, Mark tries to scrub the soda out of his couch, attempting to hold in his tears of frustration over all of this whole situation. The one time he tries to make the first move, prove that he’s as into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Hyuck is, and he completely makes a mess of things. Not for the first time in his life, Mark wants things to be easier. He wants to be able to get what he wants without making a fool of himself all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits back onto his heels, hiding his face in his hands. He’s so distracted with lamenting his mistakes, that he doesn’t hear Donghyuck coming out of his room until there’s a tap on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark sucks in a very undignified breath, choking on a cough. His face must look quite amusing judging by the giggle Donghyuck lets out as he falls back onto the couch, right in front of where Mark is kneeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he tries to get his breathing back under control, he takes in the sweater Hyuck chose from his closet. It’s not one he’s worn often, a gift from a friend a couple of years ago, and while it was big on him- on the younger it’s absolutely massive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuck also took the initiative to change into a pair of Mark’s sweatpants - another piece of clothing he’s positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>swimming</span>
  </em>
  <span> in - and the sweater gives him the cutest sweater paws as he waves his hands in Mark’s face. But Mark is totally zoned in on the expanse of skin that’s showing where the neck of the sweater falls open on Hyuck’s shoulder. His neck is exposed, one of his collarbones, and Mark almost salivates at all the honey skin on display. Some more of those heavenly moles dot his skin there, disappearing under the sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not entirely Mark’s fault when he leans forward and drops a kiss to Hyuck’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger gasps, one of his hands coming up to tangle into the hair at the nape of Mark’s neck, pulling gently. His head falls to the side, giving Mark more access to his golden skin, and Mark doesn’t waste any time in laying kisses all over, tasting his skin with peeks of his tongue. Every time his teeth nip at the skin along his neck, Donghyuck lets out a broken groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s several minutes later when Mark finally pulls himself away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks are red, his eyes hooded and dark, and he doesn’t even realize what he’s done until he sees the bits of red and purple along Hyuck’s neck and shoulder and collarbone. He almost sputters out an apology when Hyuck tugs him back into a proper kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several more minutes later, they’re both out of breath, gasping into each other’s mouths. Donghyuck laughs, leaning away from Mark to look him over. He seems pleasantly happy to find Mark absolutely wrecked as well, his hair a tousled mess on the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was unexpected,” he giggles, pressing another kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breathy, choked laugh leaves Mark and he bows his head, hiding it in Donghyuck’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothed </span>
  </em>
  <span>shoulder. “‘M sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck giggles again, and the sound makes the pit of the older’s stomach grow all warm. “Why on earth would you be sorry?” He pushes Mark back a bit, looking him over with soft eyes. His gaze catches on Mark’s red, swollen lips just inches away from his own. “I’m your boyfriend. I give you permission to kiss me anytime you want.” He taps his chin, eyes turned toward the ceiling like he’s thinking. “Well, anytime it’s appropriate anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark swallows hard. Apparently, they were to the label stage already, but he doesn’t find himself confused or worried or panicking. He still feels warm, happy, and the word - “boyfriend” - makes him smile all goofy, his teeth showing as he leans in to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s laughing mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might regret that,” he says, moving onto the couch to cover his giggling boyfriend in even more kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>❆❆❆</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The apartment is toasty, the heated flooring against his socked feet making him feel warm. Jeno stands in front of his window, holding the curtain in his fingers, his gaze stuck on the falling snow flurries outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from the living room, he can hear the soft sounds of Jaemin humming while he works in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno has known Jaemin for a long time, practically since they were in diapers. They grew up together, went through school, and then enrolled in university together. They’d been glued at the hip for most of their lives until Jaemin opted to stay on campus in a two-bedroom dorm he shares with their friend Donghyuck, and Jeno had moved into a small one-bedroom a few subway stops away. The 15-minute journey is the farthest they’ve been apart in their almost 20-year friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time spent apart isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Depending on the day of course. Not only did it allow them to form their own social lives, open up their hearts to others, but it also gave Jeno the chance to realize something about himself, something he really should’ve known by now, but was maybe pretending to not see:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is completely and totally in love with Na Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn’t a surprise, his friends had laughed and asked how he didn’t already know when he told them. He didn’t know either, but now every time he saw Jaemin, an ache took up residence in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin made his pulse pick up, his hands go clammy, and his thoughts muddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing he wanted to do more than wrap Jaemin up in a tight, warm hug, press kisses into his hair, and whisper his undying devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they spent their nights on Jeno’s couch, legs or arms pressed together, watching movies and sipping on whatever concoction Jaemin had whipped up for them to enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startles embarrassingly, turning to find Jaemin right behind him, a small, kind smile on his beautiful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno really doesn’t know how it took so long for him to realize his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Jen?” Jaemin lifts a hand to his cheek, pinching at his skin softly. “You look lost in your own world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno chuckles, knocking Jaemin’s hand away from him, ignoring the flash of hurt across his best friend’s face. “Sorry. Just thinking about things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger moves away to take a seat on the sofa, gesturing at the steaming mugs of hot chocolate placed on the coffee table. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, finding his spot next to Jaemin, holding his breath as his best friend gets comfortable against his side. “Oh, uh.” He lets out a pained laugh. “It doesn’t really matter.” He can feel Jaemin staring at him, trying to read his expression, but he refuses to make eye contact. Jeno is honestly scared of what he might do if he looks at Jaemin when they’re sitting this close to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jaemin sighs, letting his head drop onto the older’s shoulder. “Let’s watch this movie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment is absolutely glowing, a lamp and the tv the only sources of light in the whole home. They’re all a faint golden hue, making the warm apartment feel alive and comfortable. The curtains over the windows are still open, and Jeno watches the snowfall outside instead of the movie playing on the screen. His best friend is fast asleep, not even making it 30 minutes into their movie, his head on Jeno’s lap, a hand intertwined with one of Jeno’s, laying on top of his stomach. Jeno is holding onto his mug of hot chocolate, not wanting to let it go before finishing it. He’s always finished, always appreciated everything Jaemin has given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze falls onto the boy in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s hair is finally his natural shade again, the first time in years and he can’t help the smile pulling at the corners of his lips. His Jaemin is so gorgeous. Soft around the edges, round eyes filled with stars every time he looks Jeno’s way, shiny hair and skin that glows with youth and health and happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno leans down, smoothes the younger’s hair away from his forehead. He places a kiss there, inhaling Jaemin’s scent, unconsciously squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth works without him really meaning to, whispering a confession into Jaemin’s hair, releasing it to the universe, making a wish on the stars that live in his best friend’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls away, he drops his head onto the back of his couch, eyes firmly closed, mouth pulled in a tense, thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even see the growing curve of Jaemin’s lips, the pink blush that blooms high on his cheeks. But then again, Jeno hasn’t always been the best at seeing what’s right in front of him. He’s never caught on that Jaemin’s stars are just for him, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Jaemin is just for him; Jaemin’s time, his attention, his love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno has never been the best at seeing that Jaemin loves him just as solidly, just as completely, just as passionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaemin has always been pretty good at helping Jeno to see. So, he squeezes his hand, ignores the gasp that Jeno lets out, and Jaemin releases his own feelings into the universe; he whispers, just for Jeno to hear:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Jen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❆❆❆</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not that Kun dislikes crowds. It’s just that, if he had to choose, he likes smaller gatherings of friends better, preferably in his home, where he knew the terrain like the back of his own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s known Ten’s friends almost as long he’s known Ten. But meeting up with those friends also usually meant the addition of new people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn’t the best with socializing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s idea of a Christmas Eve date is meeting up with his childhood friends and their significant others and, by extension, their friends, to all go watch the big tree get lit at the square near their home. He doesn’t mind Johnny- actually, he finds the man to be enjoyable company. And his boyfriend (</span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he corrects himself internally) Taeil is one of the funniest people he knows. And Johnny’s cousin - the other of the aforementioned childhood friends - Mark is, in fact, the reason they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark works as an intern at the music company Kun works for and it was a late-night when Ten came to fetch him for Korean barbeque at their favorite restaurant. He laid his eyes on Kun - in his almost-middle-of-the-night production outfit of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt - and invited Mark’s mentor to join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he wasn’t necessarily bothered that those three would be joining them. However, Mark’s new boyfriend would be there, the new boyfriend’s friends, and some other friends of Taeil and Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squeeze around his hand, the familiar touch and the grip of Ten, makes him release the breath he was holding in. His boyfriend flashes him a bright smile, a reminder that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Kun relaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their group meets near a booth selling hot chocolate. Introductions go around and Kun is more than pleasantly surprised to find he knows Taeil’s and Johnny’s friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Kun, it’s been so long!” Doyoung wraps him in a hug, patting his back before letting him go so Taeyong can get a squeeze in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughs from beside them, his hands tightly wound around his smaller fiance’s waist. “That’s crazy! How do you know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new years’ baby grins wholeheartedly, gripping onto Doyoung’s shoulder. “I met Doyoung during a study abroad in Japan. He was crying over his unrequited crush on an upperclassman in the education department.” Doyoung goes red, ducking his head as his friends laugh at his embarrassment. “Luckily for him though, that upperclassman happened to share the same feelings, and they were dating before they left back for Korea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles happily, winding his arms around his husband’s waist. He turns a pout toward Kun. “I wish we had all stayed in contact after that though. It would’ve been so nice to have you at the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung nods, giving Kun a squeeze on his hand that’s still resting on his shoulder. “You really helped us come together. You should’ve been there. Even to know you were living here would’ve been amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kun shrugs, laughing it off. “It’s okay. We couldn’t have known. And that was all so long ago now. We can make up for the time lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t surprised to feel Ten latching onto his arm again, a grin on his face, pink high on his cheeks from the cold. They lean together at the same time, sharing a chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, they’re joined by Mark’s crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excited noises are confusing, squeals and laughter and shouts of surprise as Mark’s boyfriend nearly tackles Taeyong. Johnny and Taeil exchange looks like they knew this would happen, but it takes Ten speaking up for the knowledge to be shared with everyone gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong and Donghyuck are brothers,” Johnny says, clapping a hand on Mark’s shoulder, whose eyes are big in wonder. “And for those who don’t know, Mark and I are cousins. We just realized it all a week ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatter together happily, Mark officially meeting The Big Brother, giving Kun a look like he hopes he’ll speak highly of him, and Donghyuck shaking hands with Johnny and Taeil, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other people that came with the youngers are Jeno and Jaemin, friends of Donghyuck, who he introduces as “brand new boyfriends.” A blush sits high on Jeno’s cheeks and Jaemin coos at him, pinching the skin with his hands before soothing over it with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group all grab hot chocolates before finding a good spot to watch the tree lighting. Kun takes the opportunity to breathe. Everyone chats so easily, all of them seeming much better at socialization than he is. Jeno and Mark are the only ones who tend to stay a bit quieter than the rest, but still manage to pipe up when they feel comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kun watches as Johnny points out mistletoe hung up over a white flower arch, covered in Christmas lights since the flowers didn’t survive the freeze. Taeil follows him over to it and laughs when their friends hoot as they kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls Donghyuck closer to his side, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek, before wrapping part of his scarf around his neck, trying to keep the chill away from his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong swings his and Doyoung’s joined hands, remarking to Ten that they should make this a tradition. Doyoung chuckles and brings their hands to his mouth so he can give his husband a short, sweet kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kun’s eyes catch on Jeno and Jaemin, the newest couple of all of them, but they look the most natural together, like they’ve been dating for years. Jaemin lets Jeno wrap his arms around him from behind, his back resting against Jeno’s chest. They share a hot chocolate, whispering to each other as they look around the park and the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten cuddles into his side, swiveling his attention to his smaller boyfriend. He’s awarded a beautiful smile, teeth catching the lights all around them. “Are you doing okay?” His voice sounds so concerned, like he’s worried Kun is going to have a panic attack from all the people. It’s sweet, he thinks, that Ten wants to take care of him just as much as he wants to take care of Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, leaning down to give his boyfriend a proper kiss. “I like everyone so far.” Ten laughs against his mouth, nodding his head in agreement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil appears in front of them, a smirk pulling at his lips as he presents a tin to them. “These are cookies we and Taeyong and Doyoung baked the other night. There should be enough for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group crowds around them, everyone vying for a cookie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stay packed together, and this time, Kun feels brave enough to participate in their conversations. And it feels even better when Ten squeezes his arm in encouragement, like he’s proud of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music pours from speakers around the park and, somewhere over the crowd, someone with a microphone starts a countdown. They all chant together: “3... 2... 1!” and the tree blazes to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten gasps next to him, holding onto him tighter as he takes in the lights around them. The tree is bright, a beacon of hope in the cold air, a glowing symbol of humanity and all that’s good in the world. White, blinding lights reflect in Ten’s eyes and Kun can’t really control himself as he grabs his boyfriend’s cheeks and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He hears Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> which makes Donghyuck burst into laughter, but he still keeps kissing the man he loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pull away, Ten is smiling brighter than all the lights around them, and Kun presses their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong is right,” he breathes, watching Ten’s eyes grow cloudy with confusion. “We should definitely make this a tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the grin he gets in return is the most blinding of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❆The End❆</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/starry_kay_">twt</a><a>

if you liked this, please leave kudos and a comment !!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>